To Win Or Cry? - We Are One (Eurovision Song Contest 2013)
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: Countries especially who didn't make it to the finals are trying their best shot to qualify for the finals by rehearsing before the show. Do they have some guts to reach the ultimate goal or go home with drama?
1. Netherlands

**A/N: **Good day everyone. PastaWithWhiteFlag here. :D Since I'm still thinking of my ideas on the next chapter of my other fanfic I have, I'm going to write a story about Eurovision Song Contest 2013. I became a fan of this show in Europe since January 2013, about two days after New Year's Eve. I discovered ESC videos on Youtube and yes, I got easily addicted to it. If you haven't heard of this kind of show, the Eurovision Song Contest is an annual competition held among active countries across Europe and it was first started in 1956 in Switzerland. Before they can take part of the contest, national selections take place in the represented countries. During the competition, each country will choose their favorite song but they can't pick or vote their own song due to the rules policy. The higher the votes of the song, possibilities are the country might win the contest.

In 2012 contest in Baku, Azerbaijan. Sweden won the competition with the song "Euphoria" by Loreen, beating the higher points of the 2nd placer, Russia with the song "Party For Everybody" by Buranovskiye Babushki. This year 2013 will be hosted in Sweden and it premieres on May 18 in Malmo.

This story tells about the participating countries are preparing for the event. They have picked the song during the nationals and they will present it during the competition. Some countries who failed to qualify in the finals last year are trying their best to improve their skills for them to join the finals.

**Note: **I'm not gonna use OC characters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia nor Eurovision Song Contest. It all belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and European Broadcasting Union.

Have fun reading. ^_^

* * *

Inside of the Dutchman's house where he sat on a chair inside the kitchen, sipping a hot mug of coffee in the early morning with a neutral expression of his face. But inside his mind, he ponders about losing again in the competition last year in Azerbaijan. He wondered why he keeps on losing every time the results are shown after semi-finals of the contest. The Dutch nationals sent talent and experienced singers to represent their country but the result was always a failure and he don't have any idea why does this keep happening.

"My last year's performance wasn't that bad after all. The choreography was good. The props was good including my costume which was looked like Native American thing but those voters were acting selfish again.". Netherlands frowned and later on sighed, staring at his mug while tapping his finger on the table.

Outside the kitchen, the phone rang in the living room. Netherlands stood up and rushed to the living area to pick up the phone.

"Netherlands' residence. What do you want?". He spoke with a low voice

"Mister Netherlands! The nationals have already decided to pick the artist to compete the contest.". The representative of EBU(European Broadcasting Union) spoke to him.

The Dutchman nodded. "I see. Well, can you tell me who's the artist?". He asked.

"It's Anouk!" The representative shouted.

His eyed widened after he heard the man on the phone. "W-Wait... Anouk? Really?".

"Congratulations to you, Mister. I guess you will have a big possibility to qualify to the finals. I will mail it to you the song with lyrics by delivery. Good Luck, Netherlands!". The man ended the conversation.

Netherlands suddenly dropped the phone, looked surprised about he heard the artist. He talked to himself.

"I-I heard about her that she is the most experienced and well-known artist in my country. M-Maybe the man was right.". He nodded and gave a slight smile. "I have a great potential to qualify in the finals."

**Few hours later... **

The doorbell rang outside the house. Netherlands quickly rushed to the main door and opened it. He saw a messenger carrying a mail. "This must be the song and the lyrics inside of it. I can't wait to sing it.". He smiled and signed the papers before he took the mail and closed the door.

He sat on a sofa with the mail, opening it and he brought out the CD sample and a paper containing the lyrics inside. He stood up, grabbed the CD and walked to the music player. He placed the disc inside the player and started playing it.

The background song popped out followed by the voice.

_Isolated from the outside_  
_Clouds have taken all the light_  
_I have no control_  
_It seems my thoughts wander off_  
_Of the time when I tried to_  
_Live life without you_

While listening to the song, he gave a questioned look. "This is the song entry?". He stopped talking when the chorus began to came out.

_Birds falling down the rooftops_  
_Out of the sky like raindrops_  
_No air, no pride_

As he listened to sad melody tune of the song, he gave out some chills with a crestfallen. look on his face. "This song looks depressing. How can I sing this with a ballad tune?". He frowned.

_To a place without fear, with no moonlight  
All I need are trees and flowers and some sunlight  
Where memories are being made and where the old one dies  
Where love ain't lost_

The Dutchman continued listening to the song until it finished. He grabbed the paper containing the lyrics and read it.

"It sounds like I'm singing to this in the funeral services but...". He think to himself until he spat his last word behore he started to rehearse and practice the song.

"But... I want to make it to the final after 7 years of waiting. I want to qualify.". He nodded.

* * *

Here's some of notes about role of Netherlands in Eurovision Song Contest.

= The Netherlands was one of the seven countries competing in the very first Eurovision Song Contest in 1956. It has missed only four contests so far. The preselection process is done through the National Songfeestival with the winner qualifying to represent the Netherlands in ESC.

= With four victories the Netherlands ranks in the top 10 most successful Eurovision countries. Nevertheless the last victory to date was in 1975.

= In previous years the Netherlands has suffered a lot of heartache, failing to qualify to the final since 2004, despite its best efforts.

[ Q & A ]

Who is Anouk?

= The successful Dutch artist and said to be the most experienced artist in Netherlands. Anouk is nothing short of a superstar with seven albums going to number one in her home country and having countless other hits in the Dutch, Belgian and international charts.

Who represented last year 2012?

= Joan Franka. The Dutch artist presented the song called "You and Me" in Baku, Azerbaijan. Unfortunately, the song didn't qualify in the finals.

* * *

Next country will be... FINLAND AND HIS CATCHY SONG! :D Stay tuned on the next chapter. Post your review and reactions, I'd love to read your opinions about this chapter.

Brohugs,

PastaWithWhiteFlag.


	2. Finland

**A/N:** PastaWithWhiteFlag here. I posted last time about Netherlands and after 1 day, there's only 1 review from out readers. Only one? :( That was sad(?) Hehehe. I need more reviews when I post more chapters. . But this time, I'll do my best in writing this chapter and it's about Finland and his song entry. What will his reaction after he sees who's the winner in national selection before the prestigious event? Find out.

I added Sealand for some hint of humor. :D

* * *

"I must finish all these cleanings and preparing dinner before I watch that national finals. And I still have a couple of hours before the show.". Finland talked to himself while cleaning the whole house.

It was a middle of cold night city of Helsinki where Finland lived in his house together with his white and fluffly dog named Hanatamago and his 'adoptive' child, Sealand. After doing his errands all over the house, he went to the kitchen to get some snacks in the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of juice and a can of nuts and hurriedly went to the living room for him to join Sealand watching the television. He sat besides the younger nation and placed the snacks on the coffee table in front of them.

"Peter?". He glanced at the younger nation. "Would you like anything from the kitchen like snacks or drinks? I'll go get some for you.".

He looked back at his guardian and he shook his head. "No thanks. I'm still full from eating dinner. Maybe later when my stomach starts complaining again.".

The Finn nodded and went back watching. But there was one thing that struck his mind was the show about the finals. He asked Sealand for the second time.

"Peter? Would you change the channel for a minute?".

"B-But I'm watching anime. Give me a few minutes." Sealand protested, holding the remote firmly.

Finland sweat dropped and begged. "You know what? That Papa Finland will sing in upcoming Eurovision last time? How will I know who will be the winner in the nationals if you won't change the channel.". He laughs nervously, looking at the child. "Please? Just this once and I'll let you go watching Japanese stuff.".

Sealand looked at him for a second then sighed and gave the remote and leaned his shoulders with arms crossed, making a pouting expression on his face.

Finland took the remote and chuckled. "Finally!". He changed to YLE channel where they broadcast the final show. "Don't worry, Peter. I'll give you the remote after the show, okay?". He comforted the upset nation.

Once he switched the channel, he missed the performance of the contestants and the voting where they're about to finish before the announcer declares the winner. Finland looked at the percentage votes of the contestants starting from the bottom until he noticed the top contender who has a big number of votes.

The announcer had finally spoke to the viewers about the winner, giving a chill feeling for Finland. Sealand just observed what would happen next.

"And the winner of Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu national song contest is... KRISTA SIEGFRIDS!". The crowds were starting to shout, scream or even freaked out about the winner of the competition.

The Finn had a mixed expression on his face followed by emotions inside. He couldn't show his feelings after he heard the announcement. He whispered himself. "I haven't... heard of her song much. What is her song again? M-Marr-". Before he continued to whisper coming from his mouth, Sealand looked and poked the guardian's shoulder.

"Hey papa. Are you okay? You don't look amused on the results. Isn't it?".

Hanatamago climbed on Finland's lap and barked towards him.

He glanced back and shook his head, trying to act normal. "Uhhh... yes. I just got surprised on the winner and other stuff.". He nodded and faced back at the television.

The host spoke to the viewers about the winner and gave his closing introductions before the winner performed again on the stage. "Before this show ends, let's hear our winner, Krista Siegfrids with her song, "Marry Me".".

When Finland heard the title of the song, he blushed as red as a tomato and spoke up. "M-Marry Me? That is... a good title of the song. I can't wait to hear the full version.".

The winner of the nationals went up to the stage with his dancers and back-up singers. The ding-dong of a bell and a loud pop background music started to play. She began to sing.

_Spying on you undercover, drinking coffee with your mother_  
_Am I getting closer?_  
_Baby, I feel like a sinner, skipping dinner to get thinner_  
_Where is my proposal_

Finland started to blush again while watching the performance. He shook his head. "No...No...".

_I'm your slave and you're my master_  
_Oh baby, come on, take your shot_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_  
_I'll love you endlessly_  
_I do it for you, for you, for you_  
_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_

_'ll play your game, I'll change my last name_  
_I'll walk the walk of shame_  
_I do it for you, for you, for you_  
_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_  
_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

__Sealand bursts out of laughing at the television, putting his hands on his tummy. "T-This... will be your... song entry? Oh no! ... I can't breathe! Stop!. I just can-". He didn't finish his words due to his continuous laughter.

The song continues.

_I know where the future's heading, I can see my perfect wedding_  
_Isn't that just bracing?_  
_I don't think there are no ladies who will give you cuter babies_  
_Isn't that amazing?_

While listening to catchy music, Finland was still blushing and think himself. _"What would my Nordic friends react on this song? I can't sing this song on the stage watching thousands of people all over Europe! What would Sweden's reaction? Holy Martin Luther this is so embarrassing!"._

The part of the song continues to play.

_This is the day, I don't wanna wait much longer now_  
_If you run away, I'm gonna find you anyhow_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, oh yeah_  
_Whatchu waiting, whatchu waiting_  
_Whatchu waiting, whatchu waiting for?_

The chorus came back until the performance was finished, made the fans clapped their hands with a yell.

Suddenly, the phone rang at the kitchen. Finland stood up and rushed to the kitchen to pick up the phone. He saw the caller ID and it's his close neighbor nation, Estonia.

"Oh, E-Estonia.". He spoke nervously.

"Finland? I know how you feel.". He laughed a bit. " I watched the nationals and... I hope the rest of European countries not to laugh at you while performing on the upcoming Eurovision.".

The Finn fainted together with the phone dropped on the floor.

Estonia heard the commotion in Finland's, he hanged up on the phone conversation. "F-Finland? T-Tino? Are you okay there? Finny? Hello?".

Sealand heard the loud clamor at the kitchen. He jumps from the sofa and ran in the kitchen. He saw his fainting guardian on the floor. "PAPA!". He shouted and tried to carry Finland but he's too heavy. He put down his knees and starts poking Finland's cheek repeatedly. "Papa! Say something~! Wake up!". He started to worry.

The Finn slowly opened his eyes and asked the younger nation. "Tell me kid. Am I dreaming?".

Sealand shook his head and giggles a bit. "Nope. You're not dreaming and...". He chuckles at him. "Good luck in Eurovision.". He laughed for the last time.

Finland shook his head saying the 'no' word continuously and fainted again.

* * *

Let's have some little notes before we end this chapter. :D

Finland in Eurovision Song Contest

= Finland first entered the Eurovision Song Contest in 1961, and has participated a total of 46 times.

= Finland won the contest for the first time in 2006 with Lordi's "Hard Rock Hallelujah". Previously, its best showing was Marion Rung's song "Tom Tom Tom" in 1973, which was placed 6th.

= Before the 2006 victory, Finland was considered by many as the ultimate under-achiever of Eurovision. It has placed last a total of nine times and scored "nul points" (zero points) three times.

[ Questions and Answers ]

1. What is Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu?

Ans. It's an annual music competition organised by YLE broadcasting in Finland. It determines the country's representative for the Eurovision Song Contest.

2. Who is Krista Siegfrids?

Ans. She is a Finnish singer and won the national contest. She will represent Finland with her song "Marry Me" in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013.

3. What does 'Finn' mean?

Ans. It refers to Finnish people living in Finland.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! :D Which country will I add on the next chapter? I'm thinking of Austria but I don't know. XD Do you guys want to decide which country will I put on the next chapter? :D **

**I need reviews please? ^_^ Thank you so much! **

**Brohugs,**

**PastaWithWhiteFlag**


	3. Germany and Prussia Part 1

**A/N: **I'm back for more chapters! I'm sorry if I keep you waiting for days and thank you for your patience. So last time I posted a chapter about Finland and he was gone embarrassed with his song entry. I hope he's okay and try not to laugh at him live on stage. Like, come on! His song is so catchy and one of my favorites. Though, it's not in my top 10 songs but still I love the song. Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh DING DONG! xD I don't know what would Sweden react when he watch Finny's performance. Oh well, we'll see about it.

Enough of my hangovers about Finland's. Let's move to... *drumrolls*... GERMANY! Yes, Germany and his controversial yet lovely song entry. What would his first reaction about the winner of the nationals and *read a certain article* THEY PLAGIARIZED THEIR SONG?! This can't be good but let's find out how the German brothers explain what's all the crapola happening to their entry.

Note: Yes, yes, yes! You heard it. I added Prussia in this chapter. Without him, this chapter would be UNAWESOME! (But not as awesome as me. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

* * *

The German brothers lived in a big house in Berlin, a few kilometers from the busy city. Inside of the house where the white haired albino man was lying on the sofa wearing a blue cotton hood jacket, black fitted jeans, and an iron cross necklace on his neck while watching the football match. He later on got up and walked towards the kitchen to get a couple of beer from the fridge and then returned to his seat, placed the beers on the table in front of him and began watching again. On the other hand, the younger German was doing a cleaning errands inside the kitchen wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and holding a cleaning cloth. He had been doing the cleaning for almost an hour just to make sure the whole area were spotless and 100% dirt-free.

After his errand, he removed his cleaning tools and agents and placed on the side for him to have his break for the meantime. He left from the kitchen and walked towards to the living room to join his older brother watching a program. Later on, he sat besides him.

The Prussian glanced at the younger nation and yelled at him. "Hey West! This football match is so boring! Help me choose the program for the AWESOME me!".

"Don't you yell at me violently!". The German shouted back and he thinks for a program to suits their satisfaction until something that popped out in his mind and remembered the nationals for the upcoming Eurovision. "Why didn't I think of that in the first place?". He whispered.

"West! Are you saying something?". He looked at him again and tilted his head. "The AWESOME me is waiting.".

Germany glanced at his older brother. "Bruder? Could you change the channel to NDR? I think that today is the national finals.". He nodded.

Prussia gave a confused look. "What nationals? Wait...". He brainstormed until he recalled it. "DID YOU MEAN FOR EUROVISION BRUDER?!". He shouted happily at his brother.

"Ja! Ja! It is, bruder!". Now change the channel before we miss the live performance, quick!". He commanded his big brother to change the channel.

Once Prussia changed to NDR channel where they broadcast the show which is called, "Unser Song für Malmö". The brothers missed the whole live performance of the artists but they didn't miss the voting of juries and viewers all over Germany.

"Bruder, we missed the performance! What would we do now? The AWESOME me is not amused!". Prussia pouted.

Germany sighed. "Let's just watch the votings and wait for the winner's song, I guess.". He nodded slowly.

"Hey, bruder! Did you remember last year's competition when you didn't let me sing in front of people! Bruder, how could you?". He started yelling at his brother.

"Well it's simple. One, that song had a mellow tune and it kinda suited for my vocals.". He laughed a bit. "And two, you're NOT THAT GOOD AT SINGING!". He shouted.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TOLD TO YOU THAT THE AWESOME ME IS GOOD AT SINGING!". Prussia started doing the random hand gestures while yelling. "Did you remember that we sang Lena's song two times in the contest? TWO TIMES, BRUDER?!"

"But it vas two years ago! The first song was almost ruined because you sound like a grumpy man vho don't like to sing! And you vere just my back-up dancer in the second song! I didn't hear you singing last 2011!". He raised his voice at the Prussian.

"But we won last 2010 and we were duet! And don't call me meany names 'cuz I AM AWESOME!" He heard the 'back-up dancer' from Germany. "I-I'm not in the vocals? B-But... I participated, though. Still awesome.". He shrugged and shook his head.

"You vere really did your best efforts back there. And I'm really sorry if I took in charge in the competition without you in the last contest, bruder." He smiled and patted Prussia's head.

"Don't pat my head! I'm not a little bruder.". He rolled his eyes.

The bickering brothers were done with their angry conversation about their flashbacks in the contest and finally continued watching for the votes. They looked at the lists of the performers on the TV screen.

"Twelve performers. One winner song.". Germany whispered.

**[Author: I'm going to fastforward this. XD I don't have much details on the televoting and such]**

After the jury gave her points to the performers, the announcer of the show showed the viewers the summary of percentage votes and points before she announce the winner of the nationals.

"Oi West. Look at the top contender of the list.".

Germany nodded. "Ja. She might be a wi-". The announcer on the TV interrupted Germany's words and it was about to announce the winner.

"The winner of Unser Song für Malmö 2013 is CASCADA!". The german audiences inside were starting to yell, shout, and clapping about the winner.

Germany and Prussia both shouted. "CASCADA?!". Their eyes were widely open like a ping pong balls. Looking a surprised expression on their faces.

The winner of the nationals was about to go on stage to thank for all people who supported her and also, perform her winning song.

"Bruder? Vasn't she famous last few years ago? I heard that she became popular with her songs in America?". He asked.

"How should I know? Ask Mr. Hamburgers about it.". He replied.

Germany didn't respond.

The hosts were about to say their closing remarks before the winner. "Before this contest ends, let's hear again the winner Cascada with her song, "Glorious"."

When the brothers heard the title of the song, Prussia looked amazed on the title.

"Glorious? WHAT AN AWESOME TITLE!".

"Bruder? We haven't heard much of this song, so let's listen.". He facepalmed.

The background music started to play followed by the back-up singers sang their first line of the song.

_Glorious..._

_Do you know it's time to let yourself go?_  
_Why don't we just let it show?_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for_

_'Cause I, I wanna live before I die_  
_Crash and burn and lose my mind_  
_We can set the world on fire_

_Tonight we can be glorious  
We are young at heart and we're free  
The world is ours, I can feel the music in me  
Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see  
Delirious, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

While listening to the winner song, Prussia stood up and started to dance randomly. "This song suits for the AWESOME me! I can't vait to sing in the competition! Kesesesesesese~!".

Germany tapped his fingers on his lap, listening to the rhythms of the tune. "Not bad...". He whispered and nodded.

The song continues.

_I believe the little child inside of me_  
_Can reveal my destiny_  
_And one day I'll be breaking free_

_Now's the time, we're running at the speed of light_  
_I'll meet you on the other side_  
_Every time I close my eyes_

The chorus repeated until the whole performance of the winner was finished, leaving the fans shouting her name with a clap and yell.

"Bruder? How about ve can start practicing the song vhen ve are in rehearsals in Sweden, ja?". He glanced at the dancing Prussian.

"West! I vant to sing and win again! The AWESOME ME will return the trophy!". He yelled at his brother.

"Ja, that's the spirit. Wait... only you?! B-But how about me?!". Germany starts protesting.

Prussia stopped dancing and laughed a bit. "Oh yeah... I forgot. But less awesome. Kesesesese~!".

Germany rolled his eyes and sighed at the Prussian.

* * *

Here are some quick notes about role of Germany in Eurovision Song Contest.

= **Germany** has attempted to participate in every **Eurovision Song Contest** since its beginning in 1956.

= Although its entry in 1996 did not qualify past the pre‐selection round, and therefore was not seen in the broadcast final and does not count as one of Germany's 56 appearances.

= Before German reunification in 1990, it occasionally presented as West Germany, representing the Federal Republic of Germany. East Germany (the German Democratic Republic) did not compete.

= Germany, along with the United Kingdom, Italy, France and Spain, is one of the "Big Five" countries that are automatically qualified to the final, regardless of the placing.

= A winner arose in Lena Meyer-Landrut with "Satellite", who went on to win the contest. Two further collaborations with ProSieben provided the second and third top ten result in a row respectively in 2011 (Lena Meyer-Landrut with "Taken by a Stranger") and 2012 (Roman Lob with "Standing Still").

[ Questions and Answers ]

1. What is NDR?

Ans. **Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR)** (North German Broadcasting) is a public radio and television broadcaster, based in Hamburg.

2. What is Unser Song fur Malmo?

Ans. A national contest organized by NDR and ARD broadcasting.

3. Who is Lena?

Ans. Lena Meyer-Landrut is a German singer-songwriter. She represented Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo, Norway, and won the contest with the song "Satellite". Meyer-Landrut represented Germany for the second consecutive time in the Eurovision Song Contest at Düsseldorf in 2011 with the song "Taken by a Stranger".

4. Who is Cascada?

Ans. Cascada is a German Eurodance act founded in 2004 by singer Natalie Horler, DJ Manian, and Yann Peifer. They are best known for their hit singles "Everytime We Touch", "What Hurts the Most", and "Evacuate the Dancefloor". Cascada have sold over 5 million albums worldwide and have an estimated 15 million digital downloads. Cascada will represent Germany at the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, Sweden.

[ Accusations of Plagiarism ]

After "Glorious" was selected to represent Germany at the Eurovision Song Contest 2013, regional broadcaster, Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR), reported that it had "commissioned a musical audit", and that it would examine the claims that the song had plagiarised the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 winning song, "Euphoria" by Swedish artist Loreen.

Natalie Horler, lead singer of Cascada, told news agency Deutsche Presse-Agentur: "If you like, we can superimpose one song on the other. They are two different songs". Tina John, a phonetician quoted in the German newspaper _Bild_, that the two high-tempo tracks were noticeably similar, "The chorus uses the same accentuation, the ending peaks with the same combinations. The singers even use the same breathing methods".

NDR played down the accusations of plagiarism, with the head of entertainment at NDR, Thomas Schreiber saying "Every year, there are stories. Last year, Loreen's "Euphoria" was accused of being filched from David Guetta and Rihanna, claims that went nowhere".

_Bild_ interviewed Thomas G:son and Peter Boström, the composers/producers of "Euphoria". G:son stated: "When the German authorities indeed believe that it might be plagiarism of one of our songs, they can investigate that. It's their right to do so. In general, pop songs are alike".

G:son was asked about going to court about the matter, G:son stated: "We definitely feel honoured. It's not plagiarism to us, however. If you look at the composition in a waveform, you will see that 10,000 pop songs have similar courses"

It was later announced on 25 February 2013, that the song was cleared of plagiarism and would represent Germany at the Eurovision Song Contest 2013.

Source:

* * *

**The longest chapter I made. That was tiring yet fun. Hehehe~ What country will I put on the next chapter? I was thinking again of Austria. HAHAHAHA! I don't know. How about the rest of the nordics? :D We shall see soon. Enjoy reading~! **

**-PastaWithWhiteFlag **


End file.
